Rio Origins: Nightfly
by Nightfly123
Summary: The Origins of Nightfly before he first appears in Super Rio: Apocalypse.
1. The good News

**Hello Everyone. Here is the updated version of my Rio Origins: Nightfly story. I will be updating the chapters that have mistakes or they don't make any sense. Anyway enjoy the story :)**

Everything was peaceful in the Amazon rainforest as a tribe called the Spix Macaws were enjoying their time weaving in and out of the trees in happiness as they were doing their usual routine.

A family of this tribe was in their hollow as their 6 children were playing with each other with smiles on their faces...well some of them. The second-oldest male child was feeling very grumpy lately so to speak as he spends much of his time in his room.

"Hey Groundfly, what's wrong?" asked a middle-aged female Spix Macaw.

"Nothing mom" said Groundfly which made his mother sigh in annoyance as she then left him to his lone moody time in his bedroom.

Groundfly is the second-oldest child of his family. He had a chubby body (No insults intended), Spiked feathers, Dark blue feathers and brown eyes.

His older brother Skyfly who is the oldest child of the family had a slender body, all feathers on his head are flattered, Dark blue feathers and blue eyes.

His younger brother Rockfly had a slender body, resembles Tiago, Dark blue feathers and blue eyes.

Their first younger sister Moonfly had a chubby body (Again no insults intended), resembles Carla, Light blue feathers and blue eyes.

Their second younger Rainbowfly had a slender body, resembles Bia, Light blue feathers and blue eyes.

Their third and youngest sister Sunfly had a chubby body (Once again no insults intended), 7 feathers standing on top of her head, Light blue feathers and blue eyes.

Skyfly and his 4 siblings were playing with each other in Skyfly's bedroom while Groundfly was still in his room and he was now staring at a wall with the moody expression that was still on his face before they were eventually by their parents.

"Kids, gather round now" said their father, who was holding his mate's wing. "We need to have a family talk".

"What about dad?" asked Sunfly, happily.

"Something very special" said their father, smiling.

Some 3 or 4 seconds after that announcement, Skyfly along with his siblings then came charging from their respective rooms and sat in a circle around their mother and father with smiles on their faces except that Groundfly still had a moody expression on his face.

"So are you kids ready to hear this big announcement?" asked their father.

"Yeah" said Skyfly and his siblings.

"You sure?" teased their father.

"Yeah" said Skyfly and his siblings again.

"Come on now Banderas, tell them since they are so eager" said the kids mother, kissing Banderas on the cheek.

"I was just getting to that Jane" said Banderas, cheekily as he continued with what he was saying. "Your mother and I are please to announce that we are expecting a baby to be on the way".

* * *

Meanwhile, a Male Scarlet Macaw was standing on a another branch that was opposite Banderas and his family's hollow as he was listening on what they were saying to each other.

The male Scarlet Macaw was 5 or 4 years younger than Banderas and 6 years older than Jane with bright red feathers, black beak and talons along with surprisingly all red wings.

"Ok Banderas, what are you up to this time" wonder the male Scarlet Macaw, angrily as he continued to listen in to the happy family's conversation he then lift his head in surprise at the word 'baby'.

"Hmm a baby?, I like the sound of that" said Banderas, smiling evilly. "He could prove useful to me and my plans for world domination".

The Male Scarlet Macaw then flew away back to his hollow with a evil smile on his face as he knew that if he could get his wings on Banderas and Jane's soon-to be born baby, he could very much put his plans into action sooner rather than later.

* * *

Back with Banderas, he watched with a smile on his face as his children were at first stunned by the news that they were going to have a possibly new brother or sister joining the family that soon turned into one of happiness.

"Is it true dad?" asked Rockfly, cheerfully. "Are we really going to have a new possible brother or sister joining the family?".

"Yes Rockfly, it is true" said Banderas.

"I hope that it is a boy" said Moonfly, happily. "I always wanted a younger brother".

"Yeah, same here" said Sunfly.

Everyone was in a very cheerful mood except Groundfly who was now even more moodier if that was possible and he had decided to try and ruin the party by saying something shocking.

"I hope that the baby is never born" said Groundfly, shocking everyone in the hollow. "I hope that the baby dies while it is still in mom".

"GROUNDFLY!" shouted Banderas, angrily. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR FUTURE BROTHER OR FUTURE SISTER!".

"What?, it is the truth and you guys have to accept it" said Groundfly, stubbornly.

"Look Bro, you may think that this is all about you but you're wrong" said Skyfly, angrily as he got into a stare-down with Groundfly. "It was never about you all along".

"You want a fight big brother then you have got yourself one" said Groundfly, getting into his brother's face.

"Then bring it coward" challenged Skyfly before giving his mother a quick glance. "Mom, you can decide the winner".

"BOYS!, ENOUGH!" shouted Jane as Skyfly and Groundfly then reluctantly broke their stare-down with each other as they then turned to look at their mother in shame.

"YOU TWO ARE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT FIGHTING IS NOT THE ANSWER!" shouted Jane, angrily looking between Groundfly and Skyfly. "WHAT YOU DID JUST NOW IS UNACCETABLE!".

"Ok Jane dear, just let me handle this" said Banderas, calming down his wife which worked before he turned his attention to both Groundfly and Skyfly. "Your mother is right you know".

"Yes father" said Groundfly and Skyfly at the same time as Banderas then focused his attention on Skyfly who was trembling in fear as he looked at his father straight in the eyes.

"Skyfly, I am most disappointed in you, you are the eldest of your siblings and it is your responsibility to set a good example for your future brother or sister" said Banderas.

"I know father and I am sorry that I failed to set a good example just now" said Skyfly which Banderas then smiled at as he put a wing on Skyfly's shoulder.

"You owe me no apology my son" said Banderas. "Because honesty is the first thing on the road to redemption".

"Thanks father" said Skyfly as Banderas then turned his attention to Groundfly who wouldn't look at his father in the eyes as he prepared himself for the next wave of fury that his father was going to send against him...But it never came.

"Groundfly, I understand that you are upset but you do realize that blaming other people for what you have done is one of the things that will lead you on the path of evil" said Banderas.

"Look father, I understand that you are trying to help me but I am just upset that I am not getting noticed at all while the baby is getting all of the attention" said Groundfly.

"I know the feeling my son" said Banderas. "When I was your age, my younger brother was about to be born and I felt that he was getting all of the attention and not me".

"What did you do father?" asked Groundfly.

"I accepted it" said Banderas, shocking Groundfly.

"But why?" asked Groundfly, shocked.

"Because I knew that it was pointless to argue about something so important and I knew that I had to set a good example to him" said Banderas, patting his son gently on the head with his wing.

"If that is it, then I think it's time that you lot go back to whatever you were doing before this announcement" said Jane, smiling warmly again as he children then got back to whatever that they were doing beforehand.

"Banderas, I know that Skyfly is willing to defend his love ones but he can be over-sensitive sometimes" said Jane, worriedly. "Do you worry about him?".

"Oh am worried for the both of them because if they fight each other then that will make them lose focus of what is really important" said Banderas.

"And what is that?" asked Jane, knowing the answer as Banderas then cuddled her with his wings.

"Love Jane" said Banderas. "Love".


	2. A legend is born

**Hello Everyone. Here is the second chapter of Nightfly's origins. Also here are the names of the children that Banderas and Jane currently have.**

 **Skyfly-oldest son and first born to Banderas and Jane.**

 **Groundfly-Second oldest son and second born to Banderas and Jane.**

 **Rockfly-youngest son and the third born to Banderas and Jane.**

 **Moonfly-oldest daughter and fourth born to Banderas and Jane.**

 **RainbowFly-second oldest daughter and fifth born to Banderas and Jane.**

 **Sunfly-youngest daughter and sixth born to Banderas and Jane.**

 **Also, I hope that you will enjoy the story. :)**

Months had past since the announcement of a another baby on the way and Moonfly along with her sisters were telling their friends and fellow Spix Macaw Leonardo and a Snow Owl called Ronaldo about the good news.

"Hey Ronaldo" said Moonfly, excitedly. "Me and my family are having a another baby".

"Really?" asked Ronaldo, also excitedly.

"Yeah" said Sunfly, happily. "It's the best day of our lives".

"I bet it is" said Leonardo, also happily. "I am so excited to meet your little brother or sister, which ever one it is".

"Same here" said Ronaldo.

They then started to play hide and seek which is a game that both Leonardo and Moonfly are so good at and they proved it by finding the others in a matter of minutes before they heard a scream.

"That's mum" said Sunfly, worriedly.

"Don't worry Sun" said Moonfly, comforting her younger sister. "She will be alright".

"I think that we should check out what's happening" said Rainbowfly, eagerly flying back home.

"Yeah, I agree" said Ronaldo, following Rainbowfly.

"I guess that we might as well get going" said Moonfly which Sunfly and Leonardo nodded to in agreement before flying back to Banderas and Jane's hollow.

When they had finally found the hollow and entered, they saw that Jane had laid a egg which was covered in moss so it can keep warm when Skyfly then appeared beside them.

"Hey am back" said Skyfly, panting in exhaustion. "So, what did I miss?".

"Mom had just laid a egg" said Sunfly, excitedly making Skyfly look into the hollow only to his mother and father covering the egg with moss.

"That's incredible" said Skyfly, happily as Rockfly landed beside him.

"What's incredible?" asked Rockfly, confused.

"Look in there" said Moonfly, pointing at the sphere shaped object which Rockfly then turned to see a egg covered in moss.

"Is that a egg?" asked Rockfly, shocked.

"Yes it is" said Leonardo, happily.

"Hang on a minute-where is Groundfly?" asked Ronaldo, surprised that he couldn't see the second-oldest son of Banderas and Jane anywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Groundfly was standing on a tree branch that was opposite his hollow while watching his mother and father continue to cover the newly-laid egg with moss.

"So my mother has finally laid an egg" muttered Groundfly, angrily to himself. "The baby is always getting the spotlight rather than me".

"I know exactly how you feel" said a voice that made Groundfly turn only to see a female Scarlet Macaw land next to him with a smile on her face which he returned.

"Hello Ruby" said Groundfly, smiling.

"Hello Groundfly" said Ruby, also smiling.

"So what brings you here?" asked Groundfly.

"The same thing as you" said Ruby making Groundfly smile at her even more which made her blush.

"You would think that my mum and dad would give me at least more attention" said Groundfly, sighing.

"Yeah" said Ruby, before happily nudging Groundfly in the shoulder with her wing. "How about you come and live with me, be part of my family?".

"Really?" asked Groundfly, shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes" said Ruby.

"But would your father accept me?" asked Groundfly, concerned.

"Accept you?, of course he would" said Ruby, happily. "How about it?".

"Well, I guess I will have to put that offer on hold for 5 more years but if things really start to go bad me then, yeah" said Groundfly. "I will join your family".

"Ok then" said Ruby, smiling. "Five years it is but don't break that promise".

"Since when have I ever broken a promise" joked Groundfly.

"I don't know" joked Ruby, before flying away. "See ya Groundfly".

"See ya" said Groundfly, smiling before turning back only to see that the egg was now about to hatch which only brought back his anger.

* * *

Back with Banderas and the rest of his family, they watched in anticipation as the egg then had a crack through it before eventually a young chick appeared out of it.

"It's a boy" said Jane, smiling.

"Awww, he's so cute" said Moonfly, also smiling.

The chick had 2 feathers standing on top of his head, a slender body with Dark Blue feathers and brown eyes.

"I was right" said Sunfly, happily.

"Yes you were" said Jane before turning to look at her mate who was shocked.

"What's the matter, honey?" asked Jane, snapping Banderas out of his shocked state.

"That was the quickest birth that I have ever witnessed" said Banderas, before smiling. "That must mean he is very special, just like what my father told me".

"What do you mean that he is special?" asked a grumpy voice that turned out to be Groundfly who had finally entered the hollow.

"Because my father told me that if a chick hatches out of their egg on the same day as it's mother just laid it's egg then it means that the chick will grow into a powerful warrior with unlimited compassion and reason" said Banderas.

"That's awesome!" shouted Skyfly, happily as he walked slowly to his newly-born brother who had got out of the egg and was now looking at him in curiosity.

"Hey there little bro" said Skyfly, smiling. "I am your oldest brother Skyfly and-".

He was cut off when the chick had hugged him immediately which he wasn't expecting at first but eventually he hugged his brother back before introducing him to the rest of the family.

After the introductions it was time to name the chick which proved to be harder than they thought.

"I think that we should name him...Johnny" said Moonfly.

"No I think that we should that name him...Icefly" said Skyfly.

"Icefly?, really?" asked Moonfly, annoyed.

They kept on choosing on what the chick should be called until it was night-time which gave Sunfly a idea.

"How about we call him...Nightfly?" asked Sunfly, excitedly.

"Yeah I agree" said Rockfly, also excitedly. "It has a nice ring to it".

"Very well then" said Banderas before picking up the new-born chick with his wings before hugging him. "Welcome to the family...Nightfly".


	3. Harsh words and fight

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you have enjoyed the birth of Nightfly. Enjoy the Story :)**

2 years have passed since the birth of Nightfly and the family were happily enjoying themselves as they eat Mangos while Sunfly was playing tag with Nightfly who was good at the game.

"Tag, you're it Sun" said Nightfly, smiling.

"Aww, come on little bro" said Sunfly, mock groaning. "When did you get so good".

"I don't know" admitted Nightfly, cheekily.

They kept on playing tag until Nightfly was so good that Sunfly eventually had to admit defeat which shocked the rest of her siblings since they had never seen her admit defeat before.

Skyfly was one of those who was shocked but he eventually managed to recover from it and the shock was instead replace by a smile as he then began walking over to Nightfly.

"Hey Night" said Skyfly, approaching Nightfly. "I can show you some cool fight moves if you want to?".

"Oh please, Skyfly" groaned Groundfly, not amused which made Skyfly turn to look at him. "I can't even bear to watch you show off again".

"Hey, it's not showing off Groundfly" said Skyfly, annoyed with his second youngest brother attitude. "What is your problem anyway".

"Oh I don't know because I have 2 reasons why I am not happy" said Groundfly as Skyfly then walked threatenly over to him.

"What are they?" challenged Skyfly.

"Well one is because that you are always showing off your so-called fighting moves" said Groundfly, pointing at Skyfly angrily.

"And what is the other reason?" asked Skyfly, smirking as he waited for the other reason.

"The other reason why I am not happy is because of him" said Groundfly, pointing at Nightfly which shocked Skyfly.

"Hey that is going to0 far Groundfly" said Skyfly, angrily. "And what has Nightfly done to you to deserve this?".

"It's because he is always the one who gets the attention" said Groundfly. "Even when he was just a egg, he is always the one who gets the attention and the spotlight".

"Leave Nightfly out of this Groundfly" threatened Skyfly, even more angrily. "He has done nothing wrong to you and you are the one who is at fault here".

"You wanna know something Skyfly" said Groundfly, even more angrily. "I wish that Nightfly was never born".

That was the limit as Skyfly then punched Groundfly in the stomach before kneeing him in the face making Groundfly stagger but eventually finding balance and kicking Skyfly in the stomach.

Skyfly then fought back by punching Groundfly in the face repeatedly before Groundfly then tackled him to the ground and began trying to punch him until Skyfly then rolled him over and was about to send a punch of his own until...

"ENOUGH!" shouted Banderas making both brothers stop reluctantly as they continued to stare angrily at each other. "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES, BOTH OF YOU!".

"Father, Groundfly had insulted Nightfly by saying that he wished that Nightfly was never born" said Skyfly.

"Is this true?" asked Banderas, glaring at Groundfly sternly.

"No Father, Skyfly is the one who said it" said Groundfly, before pointing Skyfly. "He's the one who said that he wished that Nightfly was never born".

Skyfly then ran at Groundfly and tackled him to the ground before starting to punch him repeatedly in the face until Groundfly then grabbed his head and head-butted him which made Skyfly roll off Groundfly as he held his head in pain.

The fight went on and on as Banderas, his wife and Rockfly kept on trying to separate the two fighting brother who just kept on escaping their grasp so they can fight each other until finally after 10 minutes, they were restrained with Groundfly being held back by his mother and younger brother while Skyfly was being held back by his father.

"That's a lie and you know it" said Skyfly, angrily. "How dare you insult your own brother".

"He had it coming" said Groundfly which got Bandera's attention as he glared at Groundfly sternly.

"So it was you after all" said Banderas in tone that made Groundfly shake with fear. "Did you even consider the consequences of your words?".

"Groundfly, how could you say that?" said a voice that made Skyfly and Groundfly turn to see Nightfly looking at Groundfly with tears streaming down his face.

"Nightfly" said Sunfly, sadly as she then flew over to Nightfly and hugged him which he returned as he sobbed on Sunfly's shoulder while Moonfly was glaring at Groundfly.

"YOU COWARD!" shouted Moonfly, glaring at Groundfly before she went over to him and slapped him in the face with her wing. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING NIGHTFLY'S FEELINGS LIKE THAT!".

"You better take Nightfly upstairs" said Banderas to Sunfly who was hugging Nightfly as he kept on sobbing. "He is going through too much pain right now".

"Yes father" said Sunfly before going upstairs to one of the bedrooms with Nightfly who was still crying as Banderas then refocused his attention on both Groundfly and Skyfly.

"As the both of you have failed to set a good example to your own brother, the two of you will have the usual punishment" said Banderas, making Groundfly and Skyfly groan.

* * *

When they had finally reached one of the bedrooms and got inside, Sunfly then gently made Nightfly sit down and she then sat down next to him so she can keep him company.

"H-how c-could G-Groundfly s-say t-that t-to m-me?" asked Nightfly, in between sobs as Sunfly then began to stroke his back softly with her wing.

"I don't know but am sure that mom and dad will sort this out" said Sunfly, softly.

"I h-hope s-so" said Nightfly, still crying.

"Same here" said Sunfly.

* * *

Back with Banderas, he was now punishing both Skyfly and Groundfly for fighting each other by making them fly around the hollow 20 times non-stop while Groundfly had to do a extra ten since he had hurt Nightfly's feelings.

"Dad-am-so-sorry-for-lashing out-when-I-should-have-controlled-myself" said Skyfly as he kept flying round the hollow. "Will-you-please-forgive-me".

"I do forgive you Skyfly, you can stop flying around now" said Banderas making Skyfly finally stop flying around the hollow.

"Thanks dad" said Skyfly, landing next to his father.

"Your welcome" said Banderas as they watched Groundfly fly around the hollow 10 more times.

After flying around 10 more times, Groundfly was finally allowed to stop which he then flew straight into the hollow and straight to his room.

"I am going to go and check on Nightfly" said Skyfly. "The poor guy is going through so much pain right now".

"Yeah, I know" said Banderas, before turning to Skyfly. "You may go".

"Thanks father" said Skyfly, before flying straight into the hollow and starting to check each room as he searched for Nightfly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Male Spix Macaw spirit had been watching the whole thing that had taken place and he had sensed something powerful in Nightfly.

"Hey dad" said a voice that made the Spix Macaw spirit turn round only to see a female Scarlet Macaw who he knew and smiled to.

"Hello Regna" said the Spix macaw spirit.

"What are you doing?" asked Regna, curious.

"I am watching a young Spix Macaw chick that I have just recently sensed some enormous potential and power in him" said the Spix Macaw spirit.

"How much power are we talking about here?" asked Regna.

"10,000 or maybe more" said the Spix Macaw spirit shocking Regna in the process.

"10,000 or more!? shouted Regna, shocked. "How could such a young chick have that much power in him?".

"That's a question that I am asking myself and one I hope that we will get a answer to" said the Spix Macaw spirit.

"Me too dad" said Regna.


	4. Helping others

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, I would like to thank Skyler the Elf Owl for being the first to favourite and follow this story. Thank you Skyler. Enjoy the story :)**

After Banderas had gave him permission to go and comfort Nightfly, Skyfly was in the hollow searching for his youngest brother as he went from one bedroom to the other until he heard a familiar voice that was crying.

Skyfly then followed the voice until he flew found the bedroom where Nightfly and Sunfly where in which Skyfly then flew into and landed next to Nightfly.

"Hey little bro" said Skyfly, comfortingly. "I don't blame you for being upset little bro, you didn't deserve to hear that".

"I k-know" sniffled Nightfly. "I don't get why he hates me so much".

"Me neither" said Skyfly. "That's a question that has been on my mind for a while now".

"Hey Nightfly" said Sunfly, trying to lighten the mood up. "How about you go outside and make some new friends?".

"Really?" asked Nightfly, happily before becoming confused. "But I can't even fly yet?".

"I know but you still deserve to go out and make some new friends" said Sunfly.

"Thanks Sun" said Nightfly, hugging Sunfly which she gladly accepted before Nightfly then hugged Skyfly. "And you too Skyfly".

"Your welcome bro" said Skyfly, gladly accepting the hug before they broke it 5 minutes later.

"Now go out there and make some new friends" encouraged Sunfly, smiling.

"I will" said Nightfly, happily as he flew out of the bedroom and out of sight.

"You are a natural sis" said Skyfly, happily.

"Thanks Skyfly" said Sunfly, blushing.

"Your welcome" said Skyfly, smiling.

"So, what was the punishment that dad chose for you and Groundfly?" asked Sunfly.

"Well, dad made me and Groundfly fly around the hollow 20 times non-stop" said Skyfly.

"I bet you were tired out after that?" said Sunfly, trying to hold back a laugh that Skyfly noticed.

"Hey, it wasn't funny" said Skyfly.

"Ok, whatever you say" said Sunfly, unable to hold back the laugh that she was holding as she was now rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"How about you go out and try flying around the hollow 20 times non-stop" challenged Skyfly. "You will know exactly how it feels that any moment that your wings might fall off".

"Huh, no thanks" said Sunfly, finally stopped laughing. "That's your job by the way".

* * *

Meanwhile, Groundfly was in his room pacing back and forth in anger over what had happened moments ago.

"Dammit" said Groundfly, angrily. "Why can't dad and Skyfly see that it's Nightfly's fault that I am not happy".

"Don't blame your brother for this Groundfly" said a voice that made Groundfly turn only to see his mother standing at the entrance to his bedroom.

"Hey mom" said Groundfly, unhappily.

"Groundfly, you know that your anger and hate towards Nightfly is getting out of control" said Jane, before flying over and landing next to him. "So, why do you hate Nightfly so much?".

"It's because he is always the one who gets the attention and I don't" said Groundfly, angrily. "And to top it off, everyone thinks that he is so special".

"Look Groundfly, me and your father are trying to make sure that everyone is treated as a equal" said Jane, kindly. "You understand that, right?".

"Yes mom" said Groundfly, reluctantly.

"Good boy" said Jane, kissing her son on the forehead before flying away.

* * *

Back with Nightfly, he was now standing on the edge of the hollow and he had his eyes closed as he allowed the warm breeze of the wind hit him with gentle force before he opened his eyes and jumped out.

Nightfly then opened his wings slowly before eventually he began to fly which he was surprised because he didn't believe that he could fly yet.

"Woohoo" whooped Nightfly, cheerfully as he then began to do some twirling in the air before eventually going back to flying straight. "This is amazing".

After about a hour or 2 of flying, Nightfly had finally found a tree to land on which he did a few minutes time.

"I hope that I can find some friends here" said Nightfly, looking down as he began searching for someone that could be his first friend which took longer than expected.

When 2 hours had passed, Nightfly was about to go home when he heard something like a female's voice coming from his right which he followed until he had got the shock of his life.

There were two strange-looking birds that Nightfly had never seen before which had caught his interest and it seems that they were trying to fight back against a male green-winged Macaw.

"Hey leave me alone" said the youngest of the female birds as she kept on trying to fight back against the green-winged Macaw who was smiling manically.

"Oh come on, I know that you want to be with me" said the green-winged Macaw.

"Leave my sister alone Jason" said the older female bird, angrily.

Nightfly was shocked and impressed to hear that the two female birds were sisters but he was also shocked by the revealing of green-winged Macaw's name.

"Now now" taunted Jason. "That's not the way how to treat a your boyfriend".

"You are not my boyfriend and besides we are too young to be in relationship just yet" said the younger female, still trying to fight back.

Nightfly then knew he had to do something and quick but before he could do anything, he saw Jason knock out the younger female bird who then fell to the ground.

"NOOO!" shouted the older female bird who then ran to her sister's side as Jason then walked slowly towards her with a nasty grin on his face.

"I really thought that your sister had it in her but I guess that I have to take you as a mate instead" said Jason.

"Leave them alone Jason" said a voice that made the green-winged Macaw turn only to see Nightfly.

"Wow it looks like that you and your sister have got a hero to save your feathers" said Jason to the older female bird before refocusing his attention to Nightfly. "What did you say kid?".

"I said leave them alone" said Nightfly, calmly. "You do know that it is very disrespectful to hurt a female".

"Oh relax kid, I will go but I will be seeing you again soon" said Jason, laughing manically as he then flew away.

Nightfly then ran over to the two females to check on the older female bird's sister who was still knocked out and he was surprised to find that they are his age.

"You ok?" asked Nightfly, worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us from that idiot" said the older female bird, smiling.

"What species are you?" asked Nightfly. "I have never seen birds like you before especially around here".

"Well that's because we are not from around here" said the older female bird. "And we are Elf Owls".


	5. Power of friendship

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Nightfly still had the shocked look on his face when the older female bird had explained what species she and her sister was.

"Elf Owls?" asked Nightfly, shocked. "I have never seen a Elf Owl before especially 2".

"Well now you do" said the older female bird, smiling. "My name is Gylfie by the way".

"Nightfly" said Nightfly, holding out a wing that Gylfie shook before Nightfly then looked at Gylfie's sister. "Do you think that your sister is going to be alright?".

"I hope so" said Gylfie, sadly. "I have to go find our mom and dad".

"I agree" said Nightfly.

"You don't mind looking after her while am gone, do you?" asked Gylfie, worriedly.

"I don't mind" said Nightfly, smiling. "You go and find your parents".

"Thanks Nightfly" said Gylfie, also smiling before she eventually flew away to find her parents while Nightfly was looking after her sister.

Nightfly then looked at Gylfie's unconscious sister and studied her in curiosity as he continued to look after her until she had then finally woke up which Nightfly then put a wing on her back gently as she sat up.

"Don't worry, your sister is going to find your parents" said Nightfly, comfortingly. "She will be back soon".

"Thanks for telling me that" said Gylfie's sister before looking at Nightfly shyly. "My name is Skyler by the way".

"Am Nightfly" said Nightfly.

"I have never heard of a bird called Nightfly" said Skyler, shocked.

"Well now you do" said Nightfly, smiling before turning worried. "I saw you trying to hold off Jason, so I thought I step in and help you out".

"Thanks, I guess" said Skyler, blushing.

"I heard him saying that he wants you as his mate" said Nightfly. "That guy is not going to get a mate by disrespecting girls".

"Yeah, I agree" said Skyler, shyly as she slowly moved away from Nightfly which he noticed.

"You ok?" asked Nightfly, worriedly.

"Am ok" said Skyler, still shyly. "Am just shy that's all".

"I don't blame you" said Nightfly, nodding in agreement. "Lots of birds are shy".

"I guess" said Skyler, shivering because of the sudden coldness.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" asked Nightfly, noticing that Skyler was shivering because of the cold. "You look cold".

"Yeah and I guess that I would like the warming up very much" said Skyler as Nightfly then gave her a hug which she accepted as to keep herself warm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Groundfly was searching for Nightfly so he can 'teach' him lesson about humiliating him in front of their parents but no matter where he looked, he just can't find Nightfly anywhere.

"Hmm, I wonder where he went" said Groundfly, before smirking. "I bet he went to make some friends, well I will personally make sure that his friends know their place".

Groundfly then flew out of the hollow and began his search for Nightfly.

* * *

Back with Nightfly, he was still hugging Skyler who was using his body heat to keep her warm and she had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Don't worry Skyler" whispered Nightfly, softly as he smiled at her. "I will protect you, no matter where you are".

Skyler then smiled in her sleep as she enjoyed the warmth of Nightfly's body who then softly stroked her head with a smile still on his face as Skyler slept on peacefully.

Unfortunely at that point, Nightfly then heard a familiar voice that made him quiver in fear as he slowly turned his head round only to see his second-oldest brother Groundfly land next to him.

"So there you are little brother" said Groundfly, angrily. "I have been looking for you everywhere".

"H-hey G-Groundfly" stuttered Nightfly, fearfully as Skyler then woke up because of the commotion. "W-why a-are-y-you -h-here?".

"Oh, I am just here having a nice stroll around the jungle" said Groundfly, mockingly.

"Nightfly, you ok?" asked Skyler, seeing Nightfly scared was scaring her as she followed his gaze only to see Groundfly.

"And just who the heck are you?" asked Skyler, confused.

"Aww so I guess that you are my pathetic brother's girlfriend, are you?" asked Groundfly, manically.

Nightfly was too fearful of his own brother to deny it but Skyler blushed at the word 'girlfriend'.

"I am not his girlfriend" said Skyler, blushing madly. "Now answer my question".

"My name is Groundfly" said Groundfly, introducing himself. "Your boyfriend's second-oldest brother".

"What have I told you" said Skyler, blushing even more. "And I can see why Nightfly is scared of you".

"Really?" asked Groundfly. "How's that?".

"Because you are nothing but a big coward and a bully" said Skyler, standing in front of Nightfly to protect him from Groundfly. "And I will not allow you to hurt Nightfly...ever".

"So, that's is how it's going to be?" asked Groundfly.

"That is how it must be" said Skyler, before she then attacked Groundfly by punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach making Groundfly stagger before trying to fight back at Skyler who just dodged his attacks.

Nightfly was shocked and surprised to see Skyler fighting his brother which made him feel better.

"Why do you care for a pathetic bird like him?" asked Groundfly, angrily as he tried to dodge Skyler's attacks.

"Because he is the first friend ever since I have first came here" said Skyler, punching Groundfly in the stomach. "And I know that he can belive in himself without you causing him so much pain".

Nightfly smiled as he then felt a strange but warm feeling spread throughout his body as he kept on watching the fight before eventually decided to cheer her on.

"Go Skyler" cheered Nightfly which made Skyler blush and smile at the same time as she kept on kicking Groundfly's butt until...

"Enough games!" shouted Groundfly, before punching Skyler in the face which sends her flying into a tree back-first before landing face-first on the ground.

Nightfly was shocked as he saw Skyler struggling to get up but she ends up falling back down on the ground while Groundfly was laughing maniacally.

"You see little brother" said Groundfly, smirking. "No one wants to be your friend even that pathetic excuse of a bird that I have just beaten up".

Nightfly then got angry as he then causing the clouds to turn grey as the rain fell and the lightning was striking anywhere randomly as Nightfly then created a blue energy ball with his wings.

Skyler then looked up and saw Nightfly creating a energy ball which shocks and surprises her as she continued to watch the fight while Groundfly was stepping back in fear.

"Wait-what are you doing?" asked Groundfly, fearfully.

"BALLLLLLL!"

"No please, you can be seriously considering this" said Groundfly.

"OFFFFFFFF!"

"It's not possible" said Groundfly.

"LIGHHHHHTTTTTTT!" shouted Nightfly as he then threw his beam of blue energy at Groundfly who was frozen to the ground with fear.

Luckily Nightfly's ball of light wasn't powerful enough to do anything fatal so when Groundfly was hit by it, he was send back-wards a few miles until Nightfly had stopped using his new-found power.

"Nightfly?" asked a voice that made Nightfly turn round only to see Skyler looking at him I shock and wonder before Nightfly then broke down crying.

"Am-s-sorry-S-Skyler-t-that-y-you-h-had-to-s-see-t-that" said Nightfly as he carried on crying before stopping when Skyler then hugged him.

"Shhh, it's ok Nightfly" said Skyler, softly as she kept on hugging Nightfly who gladly hugged her back. "It was only your instincts kicking in".


	6. Love between friends

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also this is a updated version since I have made some mistakes in this chapter and I will be updating my other chapters of this story so I can make it more interesting than it already is. Anyway enjoy the story :)**

Some hours after Nightfly had fought back against Groundfly, he and Skyler were talking about their families among other stuff.

"You know" said Skyler. "My mom and dad are kind and caring birds that are willing to help others at a moments notice".

"Really?" asked Nightly, happily.

"Yeah" said Skyler, also happily before asking Nightfly a question. "So, what are your parents like?".

"Like your mom and dad" said Nightfly. "My mom and dad are kind and caring birds that help others that are need of cheering up".

"Cool" said Skyler, amazed. "I guess that we have something in common".

Nightfly and Skyler then laughed happily.

"Yeah" said Nightfly, smiling. "I guess we do".

"Nightfly" said Skyler.

"Yes Skyler" said Nightfly.

"Can you promise me one thing?" asked Skyler.

"Yeah" said Nightfly. "what is it?".

"I want you to promise me that you will never let your brother take control of your life and tell you what to do" said Skyler.

"I promise" said Nightfly.

"Thanks Nightfly" said Skyler, smiling before touching Nightfly's chest where his heart is. "Also, I want you to listen to your heart, it will guide you".

"I will" said Nightfly, smiling before hugging Skyler. "Thanks Skyler".

"Your welcome Nightfly" said Skyler, hugging him back before they soon broke the hug and looked at each other deeply in the eyes as Nightfly then smiled at Skyler who smiled back before they then kissed each other on the beak while Groundfly was watching them from the shadows.

"So the little bird did lie to me, she is my pathetic brother's girlfriend" whispered Groundfly, angrily to himself before smiling evilly. "Perhaps I can use this to my advantage".

After about 10 minutes of kissing, Nightfly and Skyler then broke the kiss and then blush as they began to realize what they just did.

"Hey Skyler, did we just...kiss?" asked Nightfly, blushing.

"Yeah, I guess we did" said Skyler, also blushing. "Hey, I have a idea".

"What is it Skyler?" asked Nightfly.

"How about that you come to the hollow where me and my family are staying and I come to you and your families hollow" asked Skyler, cheerfully. "That way, we can continue to see each other and have fun".

"Yeah, that's a amazing idea" said Nightfly, happily. "I accept your offer".

"Thanks Nightfly" said Skyler, happily before they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Hey Skyler, it's time to go home" said the voice which turned out to be Gylfie.

"Coming Gylfie" said Skyler, before turning to face Nightfly. "I guess that I will be seeing you later Nightfly and I am looking forward to you visiting me".

"Yeah" said Nightfly, happily before becoming confused. "Hang on a minute, how will I find your hollow?".

"Listen to your heart Nightfly" said Skyler, sweetly. "The heart is always telling the truth and it will guide you to me".

"Ok" said Nightfly, happily. "Thanks Skyler".

"Your welcome" said Skyler, before kissing Nightfly on the cheek. "That is something to remember me by".

"Awww" said Gylfie, sweetly. "Come on Skyler, we have to go home".

"I see you later Nightfly" said Skyler, before flying back to the hollow where she is staying.

"See you later Skyler" said Nightfly, before also flying back to his hollow.

* * *

After getting back to his hollow, Nightfly then flew straight to his oldest brother Skyfly who was waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"I see that someone is very happy" said skyfly, smiling.

"Yep" said Nightfly, happily. "And that's because I am friends with two Elf Owls called Skyler and Gylfie".

"An Elf Owl?" asked Skyfly, confused. "I thought that they are not from around here?".

"True but Skyler's sister didn't get the chance to tell me about where they come from" said Nightfly.

"I see" said Skyfly, before getting an idea. "Hey, I have a idea".

"What is it Skyfly?" asked Nightfly, curious.

"I can train you so you can defend yourself from Groundfly" said Skyfly, happily. "How's that?".

"Yeah, let's do it" said Nightfly, happily.

A few minutes later, Nightfly was being trained in the form of martial arts and he was surprisingly exceeding quickly without much of a fail along with improving his mind as well as his body.

Soon the lesson had ended and Nightfly was more powerful then before and he found this out when he had accidently broke his brother's wing just by punching the palm of the wing.

"Wow, you sure have become more powerful Nightfly" said Skyfly, cracking his wing back into place.

"Yeah, I have" said Nightfly, happily.

"But remember, you must keep on training so you can get as strong as you can get" said Skyfly.

"I will" said Nightfly before flying to the entrance of the hollow. "And I am going to meet Skyler now".

"Wait a minute, how do you know where she lives?" asked Skyfly, confused as Nightfly then turned to face him with a smile on his face.

"My heart will guide me to her" said Nightfly, happily.

"Who told you that?" asked Skyfly, impressed.

"Skyler" said Nightfly, simply before flying out of the hollow to go and find Skyler.

"Whoever this 'Skyler' is, I want to meet her" said Skyfly, happily. "So I can personally thank her for making Nightfly happy".

* * *

Meanwhile, Skyler was finally back at her hollow and she was anxiously waiting for Nightfly to come over to visit her.

"Anything worrying you dear?" asked a voice that made Skyler turn only to see her mother.

"I am just waiting for Nightfly to come and visit me that's all" said Skyler, happily.

"Yeah I know, your sister has told me all about him" said Skyler's mother, happily. "And I have reason to believe that he is the one who is destined to bring down Armando".

"Really?" asked Skyler, shocked.

"Yep" said Skyler's mother.

"Who is Armando?" asked Skyler, confused.

"Armando is a evil Scarlet Macaw who just loves to bring pain and misery on all of the other birds just so he can keep them in line" said Skyler's mother, sadly.

"And how does Nightfly fit into all this?" asked Skyler.

"Well, the legend says that if a chick hatches from it's egg a few minutes after it's mother has laid the egg, that chick will have a unlimited compassion and reason as well as become a powerful warrior".

"Wow" said Skyler, amazed.

"Yep and I be off to see some friends of mine" said Skyler's mother flying over to the entrance of the hollow before turning back to her daughter. "I will be back in a couple of hours".

"I know mom, see ya" said Skyler, smiling as he mother then left the hollow but the moment that she had left the hollow, Groundfly then appeared at the entrance shocking Skyler in the process.

"Groundfly?" asked Skyler, shocked. "What are you doing here?".

"To make sure that my pathetic brother doesn't have any friends" said Groundfly, grabbing Skyler by the throat. "I want you to stop talking to my pathetic brother or else I will hurt you".

"I will never stop talking to Nightfly" said Skyler, defiantly.

"What a shame" said Groundfly, smirking. "I actually thought you were smarter than that, I guess I was wrong".

Groundfly then turned his free wing into a fist and pulled it back preparing to hurt Skyler until...

"GROUNDFLY!" shouted a voice that made Groundfly turn round only to be kicked in the face which made him lose his grip on Skyler who was now breathing heavily on the floor.

Groundfly then got up and turned round only to see Nightfly making sure that Skyler was ok before facing Groundfly.

"Groundfly, please stop this madness" pleaded Nightfly, calmly. "This isn't you".

"Oh this is the real me and I like it" said Groundfly. "And I can see that you want to fight me".

"No Groundfly, I don't want to fight you" said Nightfly. "Fighting is not the answer".

"What is more important than fighting, tell me?" demanded Groundfly.

"It's all about the heart" said Nightfly, turning round to see Skyler smiling at him before he turn round to face Groundfly. "And we should start listening to it".

"Oh, I will listen" said Groundfly, furiously. "WHEN YOU ARE DEAD!".

Groundfly then charged at Nightfly who only gave Groundfly a look of disappointment.

"Nightfly!" shouted Skyler, worriedly as she flew over and fought Groundfly again.

The fight was fast and short which ended with Groundfly having a few gashes on his stomach and Skyler on the floor of the hollow injured.

"I will give you a piece of advice Nightfly" said Groundfly, smirking as he pointed at Skyler. "Your pathetic friend will betray you one day".

Groundfly then flew out of the hollow laughing manically as Nightfly then helped Skyler back onto her feet before hugging her.

"Am sorry Skyler that I wasn't here sooner" said Nightfly, I am just a useless bird his head hung low before bringing it back up with a smile on his face. "But I guess that's a good thing".

Nightfly then kissed Skyler on the beak which she gladly kissed back before they had finally broke it and smiled at each other.

 **Awww, that is so sweet. Also before any of you start shouting at me for making Nightfly kiss Skyler, I will tell you that this is happening way before Skyler had met Alex the Snow Owl and way before the events of both Super Rio and Super Rio: Apocalypse.**

 **I humbly apologize for if anybody is upset with what I did.**


	7. Meeting a friend's little brother

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After Skyler and Nightfly had broke the kiss, they then looked at each other deeply in the eyes before they smiled and kissed each other again until they heard a giggling noise coming behind them.

"Aww, that is so sweet" said Gylfie, giggling as Skyler and Nightfly then immediately broke the kiss they in and blushed. "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?".

"I guess that you could say that" said Skyler, still blushing. "Yeah".

"I can't wait for what the little chicks would look like in the near future" said Gylfie, making Skyler and Nightfly blush even more.

"GYLFIE!" shouted Skyler and Nightfly at the same time, still blushing while Gylfie just kept on laughing.

"I was only joking" said Gylfie, smiling before focusing on her sister. "Skyler, there is something that you must see".

"What is it?" asked Skyler, eagerly.

"I will show you if you come" teased Gylfie making Skyler look at Nightfly who then encouraged her to go with a warm and loving smile which Skyler returned.

"I love you Nightfly" said Skyler, smiling. "And I will come to visit you after I have seen what Gylfie wants me to see".

"I love you too Skyler" said Nightfly, also smiling. "And I will be waiting for you to come visit me, I promise".

Skyler smiles before putting Nightfly into a passionate kiss which he gladly returned before they soon broke apart.

"See you later Nightfly" said Skyler, smiling before flying away.

"See you later Skyler" said Nightfly, smiling as he watched Skyler and her sister begin to walk out of sight before coming up with a idea. "Hey Skyler, wait up".

Skyler then stopped following her sister only to turn round to face Nightfly with a curious expression on her face as Nightfly came up to her.

"What is it Nightfly?" asked Skyler, curiously.

"I just wanted to ask, can you fly?" asked Nightfly.

"No, why?" asked Skyler.

"Because I was thinking that I can carry you over to my hollow if you want to" said Nightfly, hopefully.

Skyler then began to think about the offer which lasted for 10 minutes before she eventually gave her answer.

"Yes" said Skyler, smiling. "I would like that very much".

"Great" said Nightfly, happily. "I shall let you be on your way then and I will come back in 2 hours time, if that's fine with you?".

"Of course it is" said Skyler, also happily. "See ya later Nightfly".

"See ya later Skyler" said Nightfly, smiling before leaving Skyler's hollow and soon he was out of sight.

* * *

When he had finally arrived back at home, Nightfly then immediately started training both his mind and his body again during which he was getting better and better as his training went on.

Soon he had finally stopped his training and decided to do a test so see how much stronger had he gotten by punching his own fist which released a huge shock-wave in the process.

"Wow" said Nightfly, impressed. "I am getting stronger by the minute".

"You sure are" said a voice that made Nightfly turn round only to see his oldest brother Skyfly smiling warmly at him.

"Oh hey Skyfly" said Nightfly, smiling. "I didn't see you there".

"That was because I using the shadows to my advantage" said Skyfly, still smiling. "Something that I belive that you can also do".

"Really?" asked Nightfly, happily.

"Yep" said Skyfly.

"Hey Skyfly" said Nightfly. "My girlfriend Skyler is coming-".

"Did you just say girlfriend?" asked Skyfly, smiling even more. "My youngest brother has a girlfriend?, that's amazing!".

"Thanks Skyfly" said Nightfly. "but I was going to say that Skyler is coming over here and I was wondering if you can train her too?".

"Well to be honest Nightfly" said Skyfly, cheekily. "Since she is your girlfriend, I have decided that you can train her".

"Really?" asked Nightfly.

"Of course" said Skyfly. "Let's just say, this is your first experience as teacher".

"Ok, thanks Skyfly" said Nightfly, smiling before hugging Skyfly who gladly hugged back before they broke it.

"Your welcome little bro" said Skyfly as Nightfly then realized that 2 hours have almost past.

"Oh, I have to go and get Skyler since she is coming over here" said Nightfly, before flying to the entrance of the hollow and looked back at Skyfly. "I see you later Skyfly".

"See you later little bro" said Skyfly, happily. "Be safe".

"I will" said Nightfly, smiling one last time at Skyfly before flying out of the hollow and out of sight.

"Nightfly is really a chip of the old block" said Skyfly, happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skyler was now in one of the bedrooms of her and her families hollow when she saw what seemed to be a egg.

"Hey Gylfie, is that a egg" said Skyler, shocked.

"Yep" said Gylfie, happily. "Mom laid it just recently".

Just as Gylfie had said that, the egg then started to wobble until finally a crack was heard and a small brown head appeared out of the egg.

"It's a boy" said Gylfie, excitedly while Skyler was stunned with happiness at the fact that she now has a little brother.

"How cute" said Skyler, happily. "What should we name?".

"We can always name him after your boyfriend" said Gylfie, teasingly.

"Look Gylfie as much as I want a younger brother called Nightfly, I am not naming our younger brother after him" joked Skyler. "Besides, that can wait until the near future".

"Ok" said Gylfie. "What do you think that he should be called".

"Sparky" said Skyler, happily.

"Why?" asked Gylfie, confused.

"Because he has the spark of happiness" said Skyler, simply. "Look at the smile on his face".

It was true, the young male Elf Owl chick was smiling as if he could electrocute you just by smiling at you.

"Sparky" said Gylfie, thinking it over before smile appeared on her face. "I like it".

"Sparky it is" said Skyler, before remembering something. "2 hours are almost up and Nightfly should be here any minute-".

She was cut off when she heard Nightfly land in her hollow before flying over to her.

"-Now" said Skyler, finishing her sentence.

"Hi Skyler" said Nightfly, happily landing next to her.

"Hi Nightfly" said Skyler, also happily before introducing her little brother. "Nightfly meet my little brother Sparky".

"Hello Sparky" said Nightfly, tickling Sparky's stomach making him laugh uncontrollably.

"He likes it" said Skyler, smiling before Sparky then hugged Nightfly who gladly hugged back. "And he likes you".

"Yeah, he sure does" said Nightfly, still hugging before asking Skyler a question. "So, are you ready to go".

"Yeah and I need to do one last thing" said Skyler, before turning to her mom and dad. "Mom and dad, you don't mind that I take Sparky with me do you?".

"We don't mind" said Skyler's mother, smiling. "But make sure that he gets some attention every now and then, right honey".

"Yes, I quite agree" said Skyler's father, happily. "And have fun you two".

"We will" said Nightfly and Skyler, happily before Skyler then gently grabbed Sparky and got onto Nightfly's back and they soon flew out of the hollow and out of sight.


	8. Nightfly's family meet Sparky

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 8 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also I would like to congratulate BlueTheron for being the first to enter his OC in this Super Rio series by the Super Rio Series Auditions :)**

After Skyler had grabbed Sparky with her and got onto Nightfly's back before flying out of her hollow, they were now heading towards Nightfly's hollow when Skyler then asked Nightfly a question.

"Hey Nightfly" said Skyler, grabbing his attention. "My mom said that you could be one destined to defeat Armando like the legends say".

"Really?" asked Nightfly, surprised.

"Yeah" said Skyler. "Didn't your parents tell you that?".

"No but I have a strange feeling that I did hear them say something about it when I was a baby" said Nightfly. "Who's Armando?".

"He is a evil Scarlet Macaw who loves to bring pain and misery on the other birds making them too afraid to even dare stand up to him".

"I don't blame them" said Nightfly. "I would be feeling the same way".

"Same here" said Skyler.

"Let's go onto a happier subject" suggested Nightfly which Skyler nodded her head in a agreement to.

"Yeah, let's go onto a more happier subject" agreed Skyler, before becoming confused. "Like what?".

"Like how is the awesome Sparky doing" said Nightfly making Sparky laugh in happiness.

"He's fine" said Skyler, happily. "You do know that with Sparky here we are acting like we are married already, right?".

"Right" said Nightfly, nodding his head in agreement as he continued on flying before they had finally reached Nightfly's hollow where Nightfly then landed gently on the floor.

"This is your hollow?" asked Skyler, amazed as she along with Sparky then got off Nightfly and began to look around the big hollow.

"Yes it is" said Nightfly, smiling.

"Am impressed" said Skyler, also smiling.

"Thanks" said Nightfly, modestly before getting an idea. "Hey Skyler, do you and Sparky want to meet my other brothers and sisters?".

"Yes please, I would like to meet them" said Skyler, happily before realizing something. "Wait a minute, you said other brothers and sisters?".

"Yep" said Nightfly. "3 brothers and 3 sisters which makes 6 in total".

"6 Brothers and sisters?" asked Skyler, shocked.

"Yep" said Nightfly. "To be honest, am quite surprised myself actually".

"Yeah" said Skyler.

"So, do you still want to meet my other brothers and sisters?" asked Nightfly, smiling.

"Yes please" said Skyler, also smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Groundfly was flying around outside of the hollow when he saw a familiar Scarlet Macaw heading his way which made him smile.

"Hey Ruby" said Groundfly, smiling as he landed on a tree branch above the hollow.

"Hey Groundfly" said Ruby, also smiling as she landed next to him. "How are you doing".

"Am doing fine" said Groundfly, happily before scowling. "Except that my pathetic brother still gets all of the attention".

"I can see that" said Ruby, feeling sad for him. "But I do know what will cheer you up".

"What do you mean-" said Groundfly, before Ruby then cuts him off by kissing him on the beak which he soon enjoys and the kiss lasts for 5 minutes before they finally broke it.

"I love you Groundfly and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" said Ruby, smiling.

"I love you too Ruby" said Groundfly, smiling as well. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you too".

Ruby smiles before Groundfly then cuddled her as she then enjoyed his warmth before she then went to sleep instantly.

* * *

Back with Nightfly, he along with his girlfriend Skyler and her little brother Sparky were now hugging Nightfly's 'other' brothers and sisters who got excited when they saw Sparky.

"He's so cute" said Sunfly, smiling at Sparky who smiled back in happiness.

"I agree" said Moonfly, happily as she tickled Sparky who begins to laugh in response.

"So Nightfly, this is your girlfriend that I have been hearing about?" asked Rockfly, pointing at Skyler who blushes.

"Yes Rockfly, she is" confirmed Nightfly, smiling.

"She's beautiful" said Rockfly, gently holding Skyler's wing before kissing it making Skyler blush even more in the process.

"Thanks, I guess" said Skyler, blushing.

"Ok guys, give them some room" said a voice which them turn only to see Skyfly standing behind them with a smile on his face.

"Skyfly" said Nightfly, hugging his oldest brother who gladly hugged back before breaking the hug and seeing Skyler.

"So, you must be Skyler" said Skyfly, gently grabbing Skyler's wing and kissing it which made her blush deeper. "It's a honour to finally meet you".

"The honour is all mine" said Skyler, smiling. "So, you must be Skyfly?".

"Yep that's me" said Skyfly, happily. "Nightfly has told me all about you".

"Really?" asked Skyler, amazed as she looks at Nightfly who blushes in response.

"Am glad that you are making him happy" said Skyfly, smiling before turning sad. "He has been through so much pain".

"What happened?" asked Skyler, curious.

"I will let mine and my little bro's sisters tell you" said Skyfly, before smiling again. "For now, how about some training in hand to hand combat?".

"Training?" asked Skyler before giving her answer. "Sure but who will take care of Sparky?".

"We will" said Sunfly and Moonfly at the same time, happily. "We always wanted to take care of a baby chick".

"I will help as well" said Rainbowfly, smiling.

"Same here" said Rockfly, smiling as well.

"I guess that is settled then" said Nightfly, smiling as he turned to Skyler. "What do you think Skyler?".

"I think that they are responsible enough to take care of my little brother" said Skyler as she handing Sparky over to the 3 sisters and one brother. "Take good care of him".

"We will" said Moonfly.

"So, who is this beautiful young girl standing before us" said a voice that made Skyler turn to see Banderas and Jane who smiled at her before hugging her. "You must be Skyler".

"Yes, that's me" said Skyler, before breaking the hug. "So you must be Nightfly's parents?".

"Yes we are" said Jane, smiling at Skyler. "You look so much like your mother".

"Wait a minute?" asked Skyler, shocked. "You know my mother?".

"Yes dear" said Jane. "Your mother and I were and still are the best of friends ever since childhood where we would play pranks on each other".

"And I am a friend of your father" said Banderas, shocking Skyler even more. "I once saved him from a rude green-winged Macaw when he first came here and we have been friends ever since".

"Wow, I guess that I must be learning some family history" said Skyler, before looking and smiling at Nightfly who smiled back. "Aren't I?".

"Yes, you are" said Nightfly as he then held Skyler's wing with his own before they entwined their wings together as Nightfly then turned to his parents. "We will see you later mom and dad".

"Bye Nightfly" said Jane.

"Bye son" said Banderas, before giving Nightfly some very important advice. "Nightfly remember that as her boyfriend, it's your responsibility to make sure that Skyler feels loved, ok?".

"Got it dad" said Nightfly, accepting the helpful advice.

"Also one last thing" said Banderas. "Women will always find out the truth...always".

"I will definitely keep that in mind dad" said Nightfly before and Skyler then walked away while holding each others wings.


	9. Training and having fun

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 9 and I hope that you will Enjoy it. Also I have put up a poll to let you decide what should happen in Super Rio: Judgement day. Good Luck :)**

After talking with his parents, Nightfly and Skyler are now walking to where Skyfly was waiting patiently for them with a smile on his face as he looks at them.

"So, you two ready to do some training?" asked Skyfly, smiling.

"Yep we are ready, right Skyler?" asked Nightfly, smiling at Skyler who smiled back.

"Yeah, am ready Nightfly" said Skyler, before kissing Nightfly on the cheek. "I love you".

"I love you too" said Nightfly, before they then entered a secret room which Skyler stared at in amazement.

"Wow" said Skyler, impressed.

"This is where the two of you will train" said Skyfly, smiling at the two before focusing his attention on Skyler. "And my little brother is going to be your teacher".

"Really?" asked Skyler, happily making Nightfly blush.

"Yep" said Skyfly, smiling before saying good luck to them and flew away out of sight so he can train himself.

"Your brother is amazing" said Skyler, smiling.

"Yeah" said Nightfly, also smiling. "So, do you want to start training?".

"Yes please" said Skyler, confidently as both she and Nightfly then got into fighting Stances.

Soon, they began their training by charging at each and they both tried to punch and kick each other but they were sp equally matched in skill that they both couldn't land a blow on the other as they kept on blocking or dodging each other's attacks.

Suddenly, Skyler then leg-Sweeped Nightfly who then dodged Skyler's follow up punch before getting up and tackled her to the floor.

"Remember Skyler" said Nightfly, giving Skyler some good advice. "Anger and hate will blind you and turn you into something that you are not, do not let them make choices for you".

"Got it" said Skyler before pushing Nightfly off and trying to kick him but misses as Nightfly then tries to punch her but also misses they continued to try and gain the upper hand over the other.

They kept on training hour after hour after hour and still neither of them could gain the upper hand over the other until Skyler then suddenly pushed Nightfly onto the ground and she then laid down belly-first on top of him to keep him pinned to the ground.

"And I have got some advice for you Nightfly" said Skyler, smirking. "Never let your opponent distract you in a fight especially if it's a female".

"Yes, your highness" said Nightfly in royal accent making Skyler giggle before Nightfly then rolled her over so she was now on her back with Nightfly on top of her. "And one more thing for today".

"What's that?" asked Skyler, smiling.

"Don't let your guard down even if it's for a split second" said Nightfly, smiling before leaning his face to Skyler's and kissed her which she gladly kissed back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Groundfly was still cuddling Ruby who was still sleeping until 5 minutes later she had finally woke up and got out of Groundfly's wings that were wrapped round her.

"So, have you changed your mind about coming to my hollow?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, I have decided to come with you to your hollow and be a part of your family" said Groundfly.

Ruby then smiled and kissed Groundfly who then kissed her back before they eventually broke the kiss.

"Come on then" said Ruby, flying away to her hollow with Groundfly following her.

After about a hour or 2 of flying, they have finally reached Ruby's hollow and got inside.

"Wow" said Groundfly, amazed. "This is amazing".

"It sure is" said Ruby, before pointing at a secret room. "My father is in there, let's go in".

They then entered the secret room which revealed a room filled with heads of dead Spix, Scarlet. Green-winged, yellow, Blue and gold Macaws alike and a middle-aged Scarlet Macaw was looking at them with a evil smile on his face.

"Hello daughter" said the Scarlet Macaw.

"Hello dad" said Ruby, smiling as she hugged her father who hugged back before they eventually broke the hug. "Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend Groundfly".

Groundfly blushed at the word 'boyfriend' but managed not to show it as the middle-aged male Scarlet Macaw then came over to him.

"Boyfriend, you say" said the middle-aged Macaw, smiling evilly as he looked at Groundfly. "Do you know who I am young one".

"Uhh, A-Armando" said Groundfly, nervously.

"Correct" said Armando, smiling evilly even more. "And I assume that you want to be a part of this family, do you?".

"Yes, I would like that" said Groundfly.

"But you have to prove yourself to me that I should consider you being my daughter's mate and you being a part of this family" said Armando. "Do you understand?".

"Yes" said Groundfly.

"Good" said Armando, before looking at his daughter. "We should have him trained up".

"Agreed" said Ruby, smiling as she walked over to Groundfly before entwining his wing with her own.

* * *

Back with Nightfly, he and Skyler were back to doing their training where they still couldn't gain the upper hand over the other as they training not only their bodies but also they were training their minds.

After deciding to have one last sparring match which ended with Nightfly finally beating Skyler, they had decided to stop training as it was now night-time.

When they had come out of the secret room, they were met by Banderas and his wife Jane who had been talking to Skyler's parents about something when they turned to face Nightfly and Skyler.

"Hey you lovebirds" joked Skyler's father, making Skyler and Nightfly blush.

"DAD!" shouted Skyler, blushing while her father laughed.

"Hey don't worry about it" said Skyler's father before focusing his attention on Skyler. "Me and your mother have been talking to your boyfriend's parents".

"What about?" asked Skyler and Nightfly at the same time making them look at each other blush.

"Well honey, we have had a long talk about it-" said Skyler's mother before being temporarily cut off by her mate.

"A very long talk indeed" said Skyler's father who then was gently shoved in the head playfully by his mate.

"Oh shut up you" said Skyler's mother, smiling cheekily at him before focusing on her daughter. "-And we have decided to let you sleep at here with Nightfly".

"Really?" asked Skyler, tears of happiness forming in her eyes as she turned to Banderas and Jane. "Is it true?".

"Yes" said Banderas.

"It's all true my dear" said Jane, smiling.

Skyler then hugged her mother and father before hugging Banderas and Jane while Nightfly just stood there with a smile on his face before...

"Come and give me a hug Nightfly" said Skyler's father hugging Nightfly who gladly hugged back before hugging Skyler's mother before they eventually broke the hug.

"Ok you two, be good and we shall see you later" said Skyler's mom and dad before they took Sparky with them and left the hollow.

"You sure do have wonderful and amazing parents sky" said Nightfly, making Skyler blush.


	10. Sweet sight and terrible vison

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 10 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After Skyler's parents gave Skyler their permission to stay in Nightfly's hollow for the night much to Skyler's joy, she and Nightfly are now sitting on one of the branch's above the hollow so they can enjoy the view of the moon.

Skyler was wrapped in Nightfly's warm and protective wings as they continued to look at the moon with smiles on their faces before they eventually laid down on their backs.

"You know Nightfly" said Skyler, who was still wrapped in Nightfly's wings. "I have never seen the moon this beautiful before".

"Not as beautiful as you though" said Nightfly, making Skyler blush.

"Thanks Nightfly" said Skyler, blushing.

"Your welcome" said Nightfly, also blushing at his own comment. "I love you".

"I love you too" said Skyler. "Also Nightfly, there is something that I want to tell you".

"Go on" encouraged Nightfly, smiling.

"I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I will protect you just to make sure that you are safe" said Skyler. "No matter where I am, I will always be there to guide you".

"Thanks Skyler, I will love and protect you no matter where you are or if you have a another boyfriend to love and protect you" said Nightfly, smiling. "You will always be in my heart Skyler".

Tears of joy were forming in Skyler's eyes when Nightfly had just said his speech before she eventually hugged him as the tears of joy that were forming in here eyes were now streaming down her face.

Nightfly and Skyler then kissed each other on the beak passionately as Nightfly then wrapped his wings around Skyler's waist and Skyler wrapped her wings around Nightfly's neck as they deepened the kiss.

After about 10 minutes of kissing, Nightfly and Skyler then broke the kiss before Skyler then laid her head on Nightfly's stomach and eventually falling asleep while Nightfly's wings were still wrapped around her.

When five more minutes have passed, Nightfly then gently lift Skyler's head off his stomach before getting up and putting Skyler on his back and flying back down towards the hollow.

"Awww, look at her" whispered Rainbowfly, smiling as she saw Skyler on Nightfly's back as he landed. "She looks so cute when she is asleep".

"Yeah, I know" said Nightfly, smiling as he also looked at Skyler's sleeping form.

"I think that the two of you should go to bed and have some more alone time" said Moonfly.

"Your right" agreed Nightfly, before flying to his bedroom which he then entered before walking over to his bed and gently putting Skyler in the bed as he then snuggled next to her.

"Good-Night Skyler" said Nightfly, kissing Skyler on the cheek before wrapping his warm and protective wings around her so he can keep her warm and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the male spirit Spix Macaw had been watching over both Nightfly and Skyler ever since they first became boyfriend and girlfriend which brought a smile on his face.

"They look so cute and adorable together, don't they?" asked a voice which made the Male spirit Spix Macaw turn round only to see his daughter landing next to him.

"Yeah, I agree Regna" said the Spirit Spix Macaw, still smiling before turning serious. "But we need his help in stopping time repeating itself".

"What do you mean?" asked Regna, confused.

"You do realize that this young chick is the key to keeping Alex the Owl Alive" said the spirit Spix Macaw.

"Yes, I realize that dad" said Regna. "I just don't you going through the same pain like you did when you went to a different dimension and saw Alex die".

"I know" said the spirit Spix Macaw. "But this young chick is our only hope of stopping time from repeating itself".

* * *

Back with Nightfly, he was still sleeping next to Skyler even when it was morning until he finally woken up with a smile on his face before starting to gently shake Skyler awake.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead" said Nightfly, cheekily before kissing Skyler on the forehead which woke her up.

"Please 5 more minutes" moaned Skyler in her sleep as she then continued to sleep while Nightfly just smiled at her. "Or actually make that 2 hours".

"As you wish beautiful" said Nightfly, kissing Skyler on the cheek before flying to the entrance of his bedroom when Skyler spoke in her sleep again.

"Please Nightfly, stay with me" pleaded Skyler in her sleep.

"I will, am just going outside for a while and I promise that I will come straight back" said Nightfly, softly before flying out of his bedroom and into the secret room where he and Skyler had their first training together.

The moment that Nightfly had stepped into the secret room, the same Spix Macaw spirit that had been watching over both him and Skyler appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Nightfly, shocked and confused at the same time.

"My name is Manuel and as you can see I am a spirit" said Manuel.

"Ok but why are you here?" asked Nightfly.

"I am here to show you a vision that has happened in a different dimension that I have been to" said Manuel, before turning sad. "Something tragic".

"What is it?" asked Nightfly.

"Let me show you" said Manuel, before putting a wing on Nightfly's shoulder as they then in a matter of 5 minutes appeared in a vision that shows what seems to be a battle between a Snow Owl wearing a prototype armour and a Eagle in his demon form.

( _Vison)_

 _"Am gonna make you understand the meaning of pain!" shouted the Eagle, firing a huge green and black energy beam at the Snow Owl who couldn't dodge it in time and took the blow full force which shattered his prototype armour._

 _"W-what!?" said the Snow Owl, seeing his armour shattered._

 _"Too weak for a armour" said the evil Eagle as he then punched the Snow Owl to the ground._

 _"I-I-It's unbelievable!, he's so powerful!" said the Snow Owl, struggling to get back on his feet._

 _"And you haven't seen the tip of my power yet!" said the Eagle as he then started to beat up the Snow Owl by sending him flying repeatedly into towers of the huge fortress._

 _Eventually, the Eagle then grabbed the poor Snow Owl by the throat and held him up in the air before putting a wing on the Snow Owl's puffy chest._

 _"You thought that you were going to beat me and save the world like in the movies?" said the Eagle, evilly before whispering in the Snow Owl's ear. "Wrong"._

 _"ALEX!" shouted a female Elf Owl, trying to save her husband as the Eagle then smirked._

 _"Too late" said the Eagle, before suddenly firing a huge dark and green beam that made the female Elf Owl and her friends that were with her flying lightly backwards._

 _Once the female Elf Owl and her friends looked up to see what has happened, they were in for a dreadful shock._

 _When the Eagle removed his wing from the Snow Owl's chest, it revealed a huge hole in the Snow Owl's chest_

 _"ALEEEEEEEX!" screamed the female Elf Owl._

 _(End of Vison)_

After coming back into the real world, Nightfly was stunned into silence before dropping down onto his knees and sobbed silently as Manuel comforted him by hugging him.

"Please tell that it didn't actually happen?" asked Nightfly, already fearing the answer he knew was coming but he wanted to make sure.

"Am sorry but it has actually happened" said Manuel, sadly.


	11. Explaining the Vision

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

When he had finally regained his composure, Nightfly was now sitting down against the wall of the secret room with Manuel sitting next to him with a wing on his shoulder in comfort.

"Manuel, who is the female Elf Owl in that vison?" asked Nightfly.

"Her name is Skyler" said Manuel, shocking Nightfly. "She is just like the Skyler who is your girlfriend except that she is the wife to the Snow Owl and a mother to their children".

"Who is the Snow Owl exactly?" asked Nightfly.

"His name is Alex" said Manuel. "Wonderful boy and Brave, Brave bird who was brutally murdered by the Eagle called Marco like what you just saw in the vision".

"What happened to Marco?" asked Nightfly.

"He was defeated by a Spix Macaw called Blu" said Manuel, simply. "And Blu turned into a god so he can defeat Marco and avenge Alex".

"Wow" said Nightfly, shocked.

"Yep" said Manuel.

"So how is the 'other' Skyler doing then?" asked Nightfly.

"Well, she's alright except she still misses her husband a lot but apart from that" said Manuel, smiling. "She's ok".

"You said something about Skyler being a mother to her and Alex's kids?" said Nightfly.

"Oh right almost forgot, Alex and Skyler's children are called Kenny, Merida and Shilo" said Manuel. "They were the most beautiful kids that I have ever seen".

"Wait a minute" said Nightfly, shocked. "You were there?".

"Yes but I stayed out of plain sight so they can't see me" said Manuel.

"Why?" asked Nightfly.

"Because I am not from that dimension and if I made myself known in that dimension then that will cause a hole in time itself" said Manuel.

"Oh, right" said Nightfly.

"But also, I am here to make sure that the Alex in this dimension doesn't suffer the same fate as the 'other' Alex" said Manuel.

"Why me though?" asked Nightfly.

"Because you are the key to Alex's survival" said Manuel, smiling. "And now thanks to you, we have a chance".

"Oh, ok" said Nightfly, not sure what to make of it.

"And I should think that you need to go back and sleep with your girlfriend Skyler" said Manuel. "Also, I never caught your name?".

"My name is Nightfly" said Nightfly, smiling before flying out of the secret room and back to his bedroom where he snuggled next to Skyler and wrapped his warm wings around her before falling asleep again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Groundfly had just finished his training before he then took his final test to prove both his love for Ruby and to be a part of Armando's family.

"Your final test is to kill this Innocent Bird who has been causing me so much trouble" said Armando, pointing a wing at a female yellow Macaw who was shaking with fear.

"Please don't kill me" said the female yellow Macaw, in fear. "I have kids".

"Unfortunately, you innocent birds don't deserve to live" said Groundfly, before grabbing the female yellow Macaw's neck and snapping it which killed the female yellow Macaw instantly.

"Very good Groundfly" said Armando, smiling evilly as he walked around Groundfly. "You do have what it takes to be a part of my family and you have truly earned my daughter's love".

"Thanks sir" said Groundfly, smiling evilly.

"How did it feel?, to kill a innocent bird?" asked Armando, evilly.

"It felt good" said Groundfly, smirking evilly.

* * *

Back with Nightfly, he had once again woken up with Skyler laying on his belly which he smiled at before kissing Skyler on the cheek which made Skyler smile in her sleep as she slept on.

"Hey Skyler, how are you doing?" asked Nightfly, teasingly as he kissed Skyler on the forehead.

"Am fine Nightfly, how are you?" asked Skyler as she opened her and turned her head so she can look and Nightfly before smiling at him.

"Am fine as well although there is something that is bothering me" said Nightfly, truthfully.

"What is it?" asked Skyler, concerned.

"Well a few minutes or hours earlier, I flew into the secret room where we had our first training together and I saw a Spix Macaw Spirit called Manuel who then showed me a vision" said Nightfly.

"What was the vision about?" asked Skyler.

"It was about a Snow Owl called Alex and he was fighting a evil eagle called Marco who then kills him in cold-blood while you was trying to save Alex" said Nightfly.

"I was in that vision too?" asked Skyler which Nightfly nodded to in confirmation. "But am here, how is that possible?".

"Well Manuel told me that it was a different Skyler who was in that vision that I had and she was a mother to her and her mate Alex's three children called Kenny, Merida and Shilo" said Nightfly.

"Wow" said Skyler before stroking Nightfly's cheek softly with her wing. "Don't worry Nightfly, am here if you need someone to talk to".

"Thanks Skyler" said Nightfly, smiling before kissing Skyler on the beak which Skyler then gladly kissed back and after 20 minutes of kissing they then eventually broke the kiss.

After breaking the kiss that they just had, Nightfly and Skyler then got out of the bedroom and down on the floor of the hollow before they then turned round only to see Skyler's parents smiling at them.

"Hey mom, hey dad" said Skyler, running over to her parents before hugging them which they gladly hugged back.

"Hey sweetie, how was your stay?" asked Skyler's mother.

"It was awesome mom" said Skyler, happily while she also unknowingly made Nightfly blush.

"I bet it was" said Skyler's father. "And unfortunely it is time to go home but you will see Nightfly again, I promise".

"Ok dad" said Skyler, sadly knowing that she had to leave Nightfly's hollow and his warm, protective wings but she was brought back to reality when she felt a wing touch her shoulder.

"Don't worry Skyler" said Nightfly, smiling as Skyler then looked at him. "Am here when you decide to come and visit me again, I promise".

Skyler then had tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks before she then kissed Nightfly on the beak which he gladly kissed back as they showed their passion and love for each other.

After 10 minutes of kissing, Nightfly and Skyler then broke the kiss and smiled each other before Skyler then kissed Nightfly on the cheek before flying away with her parents but not before saying some last words to Nightfly.

"I love you Nightfly and I promise that I will come visit you again" said Skyler, blowing Nightfly a kiss with her wing.

"I love you too Skyler and I will be waiting for you when you come and visit me again" said Nightfly, also blowing Skyler a kiss before Skyler and her parents then flew out of sight.


	12. 5 years later

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 12 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, I would like to thank Loco Vampire for the drawing of my OC Nightfly as you can see in the photo for this story which is really amazing. Anyway, enjoy the Story. :)**

5 years have passed since Nightfly and Skyler had been in a romantic relationship with each other, they are now in their respective hollows and they were training and getting stronger with each passing day.

Now Nightfly and Skyler are going to the pit of doom to watch the Spix Macaw tribe face the Scarlet Macaw tribe in a soccer match which they thought was a war unless they were using the term as a describing word.

After getting their seats, Nightfly and Skyler had a happy time watching the Spix Macaw team win the match by 7-6 against the Scarlet Macaw team who were at a loss for words of their defeat.

They soon left the match and were confronted by a very familiar and rude bird that had tried to rape Skyler when she and Gylfie had first came to the Amazon before Nightfly had stepped in to save them.

It was Jason, the male Green-winged still had rude eyes on Skyler and he was willing to go far as killing someone just to have Skyler be his mate which was something that Skyler would never allow herself to do.

"Hello Skyler is it?" asked Jason, trying to make sure that he had got the name right. "I Hope that you have had a pleasant day".

"What do you want Jason?" asked Skyler, defensively.

"Oh, I just want to make sure that you do accept me as your mate" said Jason, rudely.

"No way" said Skyler, angrily. "I would never mate with you even if you were the last male on the planet".

"So you say" said Jason, giving Skyler a flirty wink. "You know that you can't resist me".

"Oh yes, I can" said Skyler, defiantly. "I proved it by being in a relationship with someone who has more compassion and understanding than you".

"And who would this be?" asked Jason. "Who could possibly have won your heart over me".

"It was Nightfly who had won my heart" said Skyler, making Nightfly blush. "He won it by being himself and his unlimited compassion along with his understanding of how others feel".

When he heard the name 'Nightfly' he then started to dumbly looking around before he then looked at Nightfly who was standing next to Skyler and was now cuddling Skyler so he can protect her.

Jason then looked at Nightfly before pulling back laughing which got both Nightfly and Skyler confused as to why was Jason laughing at the fact that Nightfly is now Skyler's boyfriend.

"Him?" asked Jason, pointing a feather at Nightfly. "You choose him over me?".

"Yes and if you don't mind, we have to go" said Skyler, firmly. "Come on Nightfly".

"Right behind you Skyler" said Nightfly which made Skyler smile and kissed him on the cheek as they left a shocked and soon angry Jason behind.

"Just you wait Nightfly" threatened Jason, angrily. "One day, I will prove to Skyler why she should choose me over you".

* * *

Meanwhile it has been 5 years since Groundfly and Ruby have been in a romantic relationship themselves and they were also training and getting stronger with each passing day.

Ruby's father and Groundfly's mentor Armando was also training since he was going to go and terrify some Yellow Macaw just for the pure fun of it which seemed to be his favourite hobby.

After training, Armando then flew out of the hollow that he along with his daughter and Groundfly were in and began to fly off in the direction of the Yellow Macaws who have no idea that they were soon going to be in danger.

Speaking of which, the Yellow Macaw tribe had a pleasant and brother-like relationship with the Spix Macaw tribe who they treated as brothers and who they would turn to for help if needed.

In a hollow lived a male Yellow Macaw with three feathers flat on his head along with blue eyes and who was at the same age as Nightfly and he too has been in a romantic relationship with the girl of his dreams which was a female Yellow Macaw who has blue sapphire eyes and three feathers standing on top of her head.

Her name was Gwen and she is the most beautiful Yellow Macaw in the tribe and everyone wanted her as a mate especially if they wanted to kill each other if they really wanted to until Charles had luckily stepped in before he and Gwen then confessed their love for each other which lead to this very moment.

The male Yellow Macaw named Charles was the smartest male of his kind and he knew very well on how women should be treated as equals and should never be used as a bargaining chip.

"Hey Charles, are you ready son?" asked a voice that made Charles turn round to see his mother and father along with his two siblings who were getting themselves ready to go on a planned trip to the Spix Macaw territory since they no longer felt safe in their own and it was all because of Armando.

"Coming father" said Charles, flying over to his dad who is called Ben and he had a very special bond with both his wife and children who would listen to every word that he was saying and follow his instructions to the letter.

"Ok dear, we are all set" said Ben's wife Regina, smiling.

"Excellent" said Ben, before turning his attention to his and Regina's children who are called Dawn, Diamond and of course Charles who listened with anticipation of what their father had to say.

"OK kids, I know that I have said before but I will say it again" said Ben, smiling. "We along with the rest of the tribe are going into the Spix Macaw territory until the threat of Armando has been extinguished".

"How long would that be dad?" asked Dawn, worriedly. "I also have my own family to get to and they are stuck in a place called Rio".

Dawn is one of the two females next to her sister females of her birth family along with her siblings and she is also the mate of the green Macaw chief's son Johnathan with whom they had three chicks and now they along with their father were stuck in Rio because of the threat that Armando posed. Dawn is also the oldest out of her siblings since they first came out of the egg.

"I don't know Dawn but something tells me that it is going to be a long-time" said Ben, worriedly before he along with his family then flew out of the hollow that they were in and began their journey to the Spix Macaw territory.

* * *

Back with Nightfly and Skyler, they have finally arrived back at Nightfly's home where Nightfly was bird-piled by his oldest brother Skyfly's children who are three Spix Macaw chicks called Thomas, Rey and Finn.

Thomas is the oldest of his siblings and he was very smart but he can also be a bit of a show-off whenever he wanted to since he loves to show-off in front of girls which surprisingly worked.

Rey is the middle child of her siblings and she was shy but she does give things a go whenever she feels to and she always blushes whenever a boy gives her a compliment every time.

Finn is the youngest of his siblings and even though he is young that doesn't mean that you should underestimate the kid especially when you pick a fight with him whether it be reckless or prepared.

Now they had bird-piled their uncle Nightfly who was having a joyful time playing with them until sadly the fun had to come to a end when Nightfly had finally got back to his feet.

"Hey little bro" said Skyfly, hugging his youngest brother happily which Nightfly gladly hugged back before they eventually broke the hug so they can talk about what else is going on.

"Hey Skyfly" said Nightfly, smiling. "How are you?".

"Am fine" said Skyfly, smiling happily. "Also, Moonfly has got married and so has Rainbowfly".

"Really?" asked Nightfly which Skyfly nodded to in confirmation. "To who?".

"Well, Moonfly is married to a Yellow Macaw named Harry" said Skyfly. "While Rainbowfly is married to a green Macaw called Ronald".

"That's awesome" said Nightfly.

"I know but also Rockfly has also got married as well" said Skyfly, happily. "And he is married to a Scarlet Macaw named Megan but the Next thing you know, there will be chicks".

"Speaking of which" said Nightfly, giving Skyfly the look that meant he knows that what Skyfly had just said wasn't the full story.

"Well Moonfly has two chicks called Leia and Han while Rainbowfly has four chicks called Shane, paul, Rachel and Vince" said Skyfly. "While Rockfly has only one chick so far called Titus".

"Where are Moonfly, Rainbowfly and Rockfly now?" asked Nightfly.

"Moonfly and her family are in England while Rainbowfly and her family are in America" said Skyfly. "As for Rockfly and his family they are in Spain".

"I bet they will be having a good time, will they?" asked Nightfly.

"They sure will" replied Skyfly.


	13. Kidnapped!

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 13 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After hearing that both Moonfly along with Rainbowfly and Rockfly had got married and had chicks, Nightfly was now once again training all the while getting stronger as his brother Skyfly looked on in happiness.

When he had finally completed his training, Nightfly had decided to go with Skyler and her family as they were going to watch Skyler's brother Sparky try to make some friends which was something that got Nightfly very excited about seeing.

"Hey Skyfly, I am going with Skyler and her family to watch Sparky make some friends" said Nightfly, smiling before becoming worried. "You don't mind that, do you?".

"Nah it's fine bro" said Skyfly, smiling. "Just go and enjoy yourself".

"Thanks Skyfly" said Nightfly, hugging his oldest brother before flying out of the hollow.

Skyfly watched Nightfly leave with a smile on his face as both of his children then came to him and he hugged them as he continued to watch his youngest brother fly away.

After watching Nightfly leave, Skyfly then turned to his children and told them that it was time to go back home which they did and when they had finally got back home, Skyfly's mate and their children's mother Becky was waiting for them with a smile on her face.

"Hello my love, how watch the trip?" asked Becky, smiling as she kissed Skyfly on the cheek.

"It was good and I am planning on telling Nightfly about you" said Skyfly, also smiling.

"You didn't tell him about me?" asked Becky, pretending to be shocked. "Also just to make sure, I am going with you on the next trip to your birth family's hollow".

"Sure" said Skyfly, cheekily before kissing Becky on the beak which she kissed back before they eventually broke the kiss and started to prepare a planned family trip to England.

What Skyfly has not told Nightfly was that he and his family were moving to England so they can both be closer to Moonfly and her family as well as be safe from the threat that Armando posed.

While Skyfly and his family were preparing themselves to move to England, Nightfly was still flying to Skyler's hollow when he saw a whole flock of Yellow Macaws heading his way.

He watched at the whole flock of Yellow Macaws kept flying past him before he continued to fly towards Skyler and her family's hollow with a concerned expression on his face as he wondered why was the whole tribe of Yellow Macaws flying into his tribe's territory.

He still had these thoughts as he finally arrived at Skyler's hollow and got inside before landing on the floor before he eventually shrugged the thoughts off as he would go back to them later.

"Hey Skyler" said Nightfly, smiling as his girlfriend who was busy playing with her younger brother Sparky turned round only to see Nightfly which brought a smile onto her face as she ran over to him and hugged him which Nightfly gladly hugged back.

"Hey Nightfly, how are you?" asked Skyler, happily as she kissed Nightfly who gladly kissed back before they eventually broke the kiss and just kept on hugging each other with smiles on their faces.

"Am fine" said Nightfly, smiling happily.

* * *

Meanwhile Armando had finally arrived at the Yellow Macaw territory and he was angry to see that it was empty until he heard a small scared voice that made him turn to the source of the voice.

The voice came from a small female Yellow Macaw chick who had been accidently left behind by both her tribe and her family which meant that she was very vulnerable to attacks from Armando.

"Hello my lovely dove" mocked Armando, smiling evilly as he flew and landed a feet from the scared female Yellow Macaw chick. "Do you know where your tribe has gone too?".

"N-No" squeaked the female Yellow Macaw chick, terrified. "I d-don't k-know w-where t-they a-are".

"You're lying" said Armando, angrily as he then pushed the terrified chick to the ground and got on top of her with the full intention of raping her which caused the chick to be even more terrified.

Before Armando could cause any further harm to the chick, he was kicked away by a blue figure and he landed on the ground in pain but got up only to his shock did he see Manuel.

The Male Spix Macaw spirit helped the young female Yellow Macaw chick to get back to her feet after which he then told her to go and hide in one of the bedrooms of the hollow which she agreed to instantly.

"Oh Manuel, you should really have not interfered at all because you have spoiled my chance for fun" snarled Armando, angrily.

"Killing people and scaring children isn't fun Armando" said Manuel, smirking as he got into a fighting stance. "I am going to stop you right here right now".

* * *

After they had broke the hug and made sure that the rest of the family was ready, Nightfly along with Skyler and her family began to fly towards an open area where there were other Spix Macaw children were playing.

When they had finally arrived and landed, Nightfly along with Skyler and her family then watched as Sparky began playing with a male Spix Macaw called Joseph who was also looking for his first friend.

"Awww, look at him" said Skyler, happily as she and Nightfly sat on a branch of one of the trees with smiles on their faces. "He looks so happy".

"Yeah, I agree" said Nightfly, also smiling before he kissed Skyler who gladly kissed back before they eventually broke the kiss and cuddled each other in happiness.

They continued to watch Sparky play with his new friend Joseph while unknowingly a group of male Scarlet Macaws were slowly and sneakily walking over to Nightfly and Skyler's position.

They finally arrived at the tree that Nightfly and Skyler were sitting on and flew up onto the same branch as Nightfly and Skyler before they kidnapped Nightfly who's beak was covered so no one can hear him and come to his aid.

The group of male Scarlet Macaws then flew away with Nightfly in their talons while unknowingly to them Skyler had heard Nightfly's muffled shout for help and she turned only to see that Nightfly was gone.

"NIGHTFLY!" shouted Skyler, scared for her boyfriend's safety which. "MOM! DAD!, NIGHTFLY IS GONE!".

"Oh no" said Skyler's mother, worried for Nightfly before she turned her attention to her mate. "Barack, go and tell Eduardo that Nightfly is missing".

"Got it Katrina dear" said Barack, kissing his mate on the cheek before flying away while Skyler and Katrina kept on trying to find Nightfly to no avail although Skyler did found out a very important clue.

"Mom, I found something" said Skyler as her mother flew over to and landed next to her daughter.

"What is it?" asked Katrina, before seeing the very thing that her daughter was looking at.

It was some claw marks that Skyler had found and she knew that Nightfly must have been the one to have created these since he had sat next to her before he had disappeared.

Skyler then felt sick as she realized that these claw marks were signs of a struggle which meant that Nightfly had officially been kidnapped and that he had struggled to get free from his captives.

"Oh Skyler, am so sorry" said Katrina as she hugged her daughter who now had tears streaming down her face.

"I hope that we find him mom" said Skyler, sniffing as she hugged her mother back..

"I hope so too Skyler" said Katrina, sadly as she also has tears streaming down her face.

 **Oh no, I have been kidnapped and it doesn't look good. Also Eduardo at this point is in his early forties since he was kinda old in Rio 2 (No offense Eduardo).**


	14. Escape!

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 14 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After being kidnapped by a group of male Scarlet Macaws, Nightfly was now in a dark room and he was being held by two guards knowing that he needed to find a way to escape from this evil place.

He was struggling to free himself when he saw a middle-aged female Scarlet Macaw walking gracefully into the room swaying her hips from side to side before walking towards him with a evil smile on her face.

"So you must be Banderas's pathetic pride and joy" said the female Scarlet Macaw, evilly as she stood in front of Nightfly while also stroking his belly softly with her wings.

"Don't you dare insult my father like that" warned Nightfly, angrily as he still tried to free himself before being punched by one of the two guards.

"Oh come on Nightfly, you and I are going to have a blast" said the female Scarlet Macaw, happily as she then started to softly stroke Nightfly's right cheek.

"Fun as in raping me?, HA!, very funny" said Nightfly, annoyed. "Who are you anyway?".

"I am Meghan, the wife of my husband Armando" said Meghan, kissing Nightfly's left wing. "My husband will rule the world as it's rightful overlord along with our slaves".

"What a vivid imagination" said Nightfly. "Your husband is going to pay for all of this especially for what he has done to the women and the children".

"Please Nightfly, I think that you need some relaxation" said Meghan, kissing Nightfly's stomach. "You just need to breath slowly".

"Oh I will breath slowly after I am freed" replied Nightfly, furiously. "If you think I am just going to let you rape me or kill me, think again".

"Kill you?, oh no I will not kill you" said Meghan. "I just need you to give me children for myself and my husband".

"Not a chance" said Nightfly, smirking as he then ducked a incoming slap from Meghan who instead slaps one of the two guards holding Nightfly which allows Nightfly the chance escape which he takes by kicking the guard away and punching the other one which causes both guards to lose their grip on him.

Nightfly then runs away as Meghan who calls for the remaining guards starts to give chase with Meghan in command while the other guards stayed behind in case anymore birds are trying to escape.

Knowing that he will eventually come to an dead end, Nightfly then changes direction and climbs some crates as Meghan and her men bring out their guns and start shooting at him which Nightfly dodged.

Nightfly continued to dodge the bullets before he jumped from a high crate onto the other side of the crates while Meghan and her men continued to follow him as they also climbed the crates.

"Get him!, he must not get away" said Meghan, angrily.

"Yes sir...um Maim" said one of her men who accidently called her sir before following through her orders.

Nightfly was trying to find anything that could help him before he eventually found a brown leather jacket and a brown fedora hat that he grabbed along with a bullwhip and a gun that was surprisingly left behind.

He found a hiding place at last which he used to hide and put on his brown leather jacket and brown fedora hat along with his bullwhip and gun which he attached to his left and right side of his Jacket respectively.

* * *

Meanwhile word had spread that Nightfly has gone missing and possibly kidnapped which causes fear among Nightfly's family as well as his girlfriend Skyler who was still trying to find for hours and hours until she finally gave up knowing that Nightfly couldn't be found anywhere in the jungle.

Suddenly she heard a loud commotion that soon caught her attention hoping that Nightfly was there as she flies to the location of the commotion only to find that Nightfly wasn't there either except for Spix Macaw spirit.

The male Spix Macaw spirit was fighting an evil male Scarlet Macaw that Skyler recognized straight away even though she didn't meet him in the flesh except that her gut was telling that the evil male Scarlet Macaw is in fact the dreaded Armando.

"You should never have come back Manuel" said Armando, throwing a punch at Manuel who blocked it.

"Actually you should stop being such a whiner" said Manuel, kicking Armando in the stomach.

Skyler really wanted to help Manuel although she knew that she was no match for Armando but she really needed to find out what exactly happened to Nightfly which drove caution from Skyler's mind as she suddenly flew at and attacked Armando from behind.

Armando was very angry at the fact that a female Elf Owl had attacked him which causes him to turn round quickly and punch Skyler into a tree before turning back to fight Manuel who then started to attack him until Armando kicked him away before flying back to his base.

"OW!, my head" said Skyler as Manuel recovered and ran over to her.

"Kid, what were you thinking!?" asked Manuel, angrily as he helped Skyler back to her feet.

"Don't call me kid" answered Skyler, furiously.

"You almost got yourself killed" said Manuel, annoyed. "Why would you do such a thing!?".

"I WAS TRYING TO FIND NIGHTFLY!" shouted Skyler which shocked Manuel into silence. "WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO? JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!?".

Skyler then calmed herself down and soon began to sob which causes Manuel to comfort her which she accepts before Manuel let's go of her in shock when he realizes something that he sensed in Skyler.

The female Elf Owl just stared at Manuel in confusion on why he had a shock expression on his face before eventually realizing that he was aiming it at her for some strange reason.

"What? why are you staring at me like that?" asked Skyler, confused.

"T-T...O-out...rag" said Manuel, stuttering in fear.

"What?" asked Skyler, impatiently.

"Just go and find Fenn, he will help you out" said Manuel before he began to hover into the air.

"Who's Fenn?" asked Skyler, even more confused.

"He is a friend of mine" said Manuel. "Even though we don't see each other that often but just go and find him"

"But I don't know where he is?" asked Skyler as Manuel then disappeared into thin air.

Skyler had no idea what or this Fenn guy is but she knew that if Manuel says that Fenn can help her out then she should go and find him which would mean that she would have to give up on Nightfly in order to find this Fenn guy.

She once again started to have tears streaming down her face as she struggled to on what to do and she even considered giving up completely before she then heard a voice that she thought that she would never ever hear again.

"Giving up already?, that's not the Skyler I know"

"Nightfly?" asked Skyler, confused. "Is that really you?".

"Yeah it's me old-timer" said Nightfly, cheekily. "Look I know that you are worried about me but you need to find Fenn and I know that he can help you".

"But Nightfly, I really need you" said Skyler. "I can't go and find Fenn by myself, I really need you".

"I know but I need you to stay strong now Sky" said Nightfly. "I sense some great power in you and I know that you will use that power to help others".

"Ok Nighty, I will do it" said Skyler, giggling when she used Nightfly's nickname.

"That's my girl" said Nightfly before realizing something. "Did you just call me Nighty?".

"Yeah, that's your new nickname" said Skyler, before becoming worried. "Do you like it?".

"Like it?, I LOVE IT!" shouted Nightfly, happily. "How about I call you Skyla".

"Skyla?" asked Skyler, amused. "Really?".

"Yeah I know it's probably not the best nickname that I can think of" said Nightfly. "Speaking of which, I thought of the nickname when I kept mumbling your name".

"My name?".

"Yeah, if you think about it 'Skyler' and 'Skyla' both sound the same" said Nightfly. "Does that make any sense?".

"I guess it does" said Skyler before becoming sad again. "I love you Nighty".

"I love you too Skyla" said Nightfly. "I hope we will see each other again".

"Yeah me too" said Skyler, sadly. "Bye Nightfly".

"Bye Skyler" said Nightfly before hanging up.

* * *

After finishing the telepathic call with Skyler, Nightfly, now fully clothed, began to once again start to try and escape from his captors who had now gone straight past his hiding spot which allowed Nightfly some much needed time to figure out an escape plan.

Suddenly Nightfly saw Meghan coming back and he quickly began to move as he used the crates and the shadows to hide himself away from Meghan and her men who were still searching the crates for him.

Finally he was next to the door on the other side and Nightfly then pressed the close button and dived past the door before quickly finding out that he was bare-headed and he quickly managed to find his hat which on the other side of the door and scooped it up just seconds before the door finally closed shut.


End file.
